Master Naruto
by Scotty77
Summary: Master Eraqus introduces a new Master to the three keyblade wielders as they show the Mark of Mastery, to show them the ropes on what a real master's power is like. Enter Master Naruto. Naruto/Aqua slowly evolving relationship.
1. Divergence

Disclaimer: I don't own whatever it is I'm writing about, because if I did, well...

AN: So this is the rebooted version of my story Master Naruto. I did this because I wasn't happy with the way the story was going before. It was just BBS plus Naruto. So hopefully this'll turn out a bit better than that one. The deviation from the actual Kingdom Hearts story line takes place in this chapter and the rest of the story will be supremely different in the end.

Enjoy!

* * *

XxXx

They were young, he observed, and oh so very sheltered.

He starred down from his perch on the mountains that surrounded the nearby castle at the three young keyblade wielders as they watched the meteor shower.

Tomorrow he would be judging two of them for their Mark of Mastery and taking the one who passed under his wing so to speak. He smiled as his spiky blond hair fluttered in the wind.

They all had enormous potential, if what Master Eraqus said was anything to go by.

The younger one, Ventus, would've been taking is Mark of Mastery along with them if he was just a little bit older.

Focusing on the two that actually would actually be taking the test tomorrow, he sent them a silent praise of good luck before disappearing in a small flash of light.

XxXx

Down below with the three keyblade apprentices, one in particular, turned from the impressive site of the meteor shower to look at the mountains. She couldn't help but get the feeling that someone was watching them.

"Something wrong Aqua?"

She turned back to see both Terra and Ventus looking at her with an odd expression on their faces. She shook her head.

"Nothing, just thought I saw something," she said. Her friends turned back, but just like she, they found nothing there.

"It's okay guys, I guess I was just imagining things," she said. They shrugged before turning back to see the end of the meteor shower.

XxXx

The next morning they were all standing at attention in front of Master Eraqus, along with two others that they had never seen before. They were each seated on one side of Master Eraqus.

The one to the left of Master Eraqus was an older man with dark skin, a silver beard, yellow eyes and no eyebrows.

He wore and elaborate black trench coat over a white button up shirt, black pants, and black boots along with a pair of white gloves. Honestly, he creeped Aqua out, but he was obviously there for a reason.

The one to the left however, had to be his exact opposite if they were just judging by looks.

His blond hair was spikier than Ventus and longer. Down to his shoulder blades and tied back with a small band, a large bang hanging on the right side of his face, just over his eye. His skin was a healthy tan and he had deep ocean colored eyes with odd whisker marks on each cheek. He wore a sleeveless black turtle neck with a zipper that held an odd insignia on the end of it.

Like the other man and Master Eraqus, he too wore a long sleeve trench coat except his was a mix of silvers and light blues and a pair of dark blue fingerless gloves with metal plates on each one.

He wore matching baggy pants with pouches strapped to each side and pointed boots outlined with an odd metal, not unlike the kind that their armor was made out of. She could tell that he was younger than either of the other two masters, but he held the same look on his face that the others had. One of experience.

She focused her attention back to Master Eraqus as he stood. He looked the pair of them over before speaking.

"Today you will be examined for the Mark of Mastery," he announced. "Not one but two of the Keyblades's chosen stand here today as candidates, but this is neither a competition nor a battle for supremacy. Not a test of wills, but a test of the heart.

Both of you may prevail, or neither. But I am sure our guests, Master Xehanort," he paused to look towards the older man who bowed his head. "And Master Naruto..." again he looked towards the blond who also bowed his head slightly. "did not travel all this way to see our youngest prospects in years fall short of the mark. I trust you are ready."

"Yes Master," both Aqua and Terra said.

"Alright," he said summoning his Keyblade. "Then let the examination begin."

With a flash of light he summoned numerous orbs for the pair of them to eliminate. The pair of them got in their stance, summoning their keyblades as well.

As they prepared themselves they were startled when each orb suddenly took on a slight aura of darkness. Each one pulsed erratically before the pair before they leaped forward to deal with the new problem.

Eraqus sent a small glare towards Xehanort before he heard a small chuckle coming from his left. He turned to see Naruto wearing a small smile on his face as he made a few odd shapes with his hands. "I think a bit of surprise is necessary for a test such as this. Don't you agree Master Eraqus?"

"Hmm, yes. Let us see what develops from this little bit of improvisation," he said as he took his seat once again. Now that he looked back at his students he noticed that the orbs seemed to be traveling at an accelerated rate. Much faster than how they moved initially.

He sighed as Ven joined in on test. He could've stopped him and had him leave the room, but he felt it was to be a good experience for the young boy in preparation for his own Mark of Mastery test in the future.

He smiled at the the amount of teamwork that the three displayed, proud of his three apprentices. They struggled a bit at first at the increase of power and speed but they eventually He stood once again a few minutes later when they finished in a rather impressive display of their skill with their keyblades and respective styles.

"That was unexpected," he said sending a small glance at the two Masters sitting behind them. "But as it was pointed out to me by Master Naruto, for a test such as this, one must keep a still heart even in the most trying of circumstances.

It was an excellent test, one I chose to let unfold. Which brings us to your next trial. Now, Terra and Aqua, the two of you will face each other in combat. Remember, there are no winners. Only truths, for when equal powers clash, their nature is revealed. Begin!"

The three Masters watched as the two clashed. It was easy to see that while Terra had more physical power, Aqua was much more graceful and quicker on her feet than he was.

It honestly made for an interesting match, such different styles up against each other in combat was always interesting to see. Their musing was interrupted by a small aura of uncontrolled darkness that seemed to be coming from Terra.

It was a short lived event that amounted to nothing, but judging by the looks on both Master Naruto and Master Eraqus face it couldn't be anything good. They glanced at each other before giving a silent nod before continuing to watch the rest of the match.

XxXx

"We have deliberated and reached a decision," Master Eraqus said as he stood once again, Masters Naruto and Xehanort standing behind him. "Terra, Aqua, you both performed commendably. However, only Aqua has shown the Mark of Mastery. Terra, you failed to keep the darkness within you sufficiently in check."

He paused to see the look of disappointment pass on Terra before speaking again.

"Luckily Terra, there is another option for you," he smiled at the look of surprise that passed on Terra's face. "You will be given another chance to pass you Mark of Mastery, however it will be significantly harder than the one you just took. If you choose to take this option, you'll have fifteen minutes to rest before we begin. Do you accept this offer Terra? It's not one that comes along so often."

"Yes Master, I accept," he said, the excitement in his voice barely contained.

"Very well then. Aqua, as our newest Keyblade Master, you are entitled to certain knowledge. You'll be given further instruction after Terra completes his second test."

With those last words, he, along with the other two Masters walked towards the exit.

"Congratulations Aqua!" Ven said as he ran up to the pair. "Terra you did great too. You had to have for them to give you another shot."

"Yeah, but that darkness," Terra said with a confused look on his face. "Where did it come from?"

"I don't know, but I do know that you can get through this next test," Aqua said. "And then we'll be Masters together! Just like we said."

"Yeah, we will be."

XxXx

Fifteen minutes later the Masters walked back into the room, however only Masters Eraqus and Naruto showed up. Aqua couldn't help but wonder what had happened to the older man, but her curiosity was soon replaced by thoughts of what sort of test Terra would be undergoing.

This time, she was standing next to Ven as Terra faced the two Masters. She silently wished him luck for whatever test it was that they had planned out for him.

"Terra," Master Eraqus said. "The reason you failed the first test was solely due to the fact that you had trouble controlling the darkness in you. Though it was just for a brief moment it was enough to cause me to make the decision that I made.

Master Naruto, however, thought differently. Although you have a darkness in you, your light is much stronger than anything else. It's something that I've always known and something that Master Naruto saw during your test. And so he wants to test you himself, to see just how powerful you light really is. And if you pass, you will gain your Mark of Mastery. Terra, you next test, is to do battle with Master Naruto."

* * *

Don't forget to review!


	2. Mark of Mastery

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts because if I did I would have NEVER cut Riku's hair the way they did in Dream Drop Distance. That pissed me off so much, I swear.

AN: If you haven't heard, there are videos of the new kingdom hearts game on youtube and you'll see what I mean about Riku's hair. And Sora also looks like they just grabbed him from Re:CoM, he looks that young.

Anyway, enough of my rant. Please enjoy the chapter and don't forget to leave a review after you get done!

* * *

_"Terra," Master Eraqus said. "The reason you failed the first test was solely due to the fact that you had trouble controlling the darkness in you. Though it was just for a brief moment it was enough to cause me to make the decision that I made._

_Master Naruto, however, thought differently. Although you have a darkness in you, your light is much stronger than anything else. It's something that I've always known and something that Master Naruto saw during your test. And so he wants to test you himself, to see just how powerful you light really is. And if you pass, you will gain your Mark of Mastery. Terra, your next test, is to do battle with Master Naruto."_

XxXx

The silence that rang out after that announcement was deafening. Terra, along with both Aqua and Ventus gaped in shock at Master Eraqus. The fact that this test would be significantly harder than the last one wasn't what shocked them, it was the fact that he would have to face a Master.

They were taught from the beginning of their training that Masters of the Keyblade were vastly different from simple Apprentices in skill, in knowledge, in experience, and much more.

They were called Masters for a reason. It didn't help that the one in front of them, introduced as Master Naruto, simply radiated confidence and experience. They knew, from a simple glance, that he was powerful, extremely so.

Both Ventus and Aqua sent worrying glances towards Terra, who had gone slightly pale at the challenge that the test presented.

"Terra," Master Eraqus said. "You still have the option to back out of this challenge. Are you sure that this is what you want? It won't be easy."

Terra closed his eyes before taking a deep breath.

"Yes Master, this is what I want."

"Alright then," he said while stepping back. "Terra I wish you luck. Master Naruto, you have the floor."

"Thank you Master Eraqus," Naruto said while stepping forward. "Now, Terra. As you know the reason you didn't pass the first test is because you failed to control that small bit of darkness in your heart. As Master Eraqus said, the Mark of Mastery test shows the true nature of ones heart."

He circled Terra as he spoke, a neutral expression on his face giving nothing away. Terra, who was still standing at attention, began to sweat a bit. Was his true nature really darkness? That just couldn't be. He wasn't evil, was he?

As if he was reading his mind Naruto continued.

"What most people fail to realize is that darkness doesn't necessarily equal evil. I knew many people who wielded the power of darkness without losing themselves to it. You do have darkness Terra, but remember, you also have light as well. Draw your Keyblade Terra and show me your light!"

He jumped back a large distance, giving them plenty of space to fight, summoning his Keyblade. It had a golden square shaped handle with a long glistening silver blade.

The shape at the end of the blade was that of four throwing knives and what looked to be a leaf. He took his stance, a rather low crouch, before Terra was even able to summon his own keyblade.

As Terra took his usual stance, he couldn't help but think that maybe, even if he didn't win, that he would show he had what it took to be a Keyblade Master. With that he charged forward with the intent to prove himself to the Master before him.

Naruto smiled at the look on Terra's face before rushing forward, his Keyblade clashing with Terra's.

XxXx

Not one to stick around, Master Xehanort was quick to leave the testing area, his plans needing to be altered quite a bit thanks to a certain blond Keyblade Master. As he walked down the stairway, he came across a familiar figure in a dark blue and red muscle like suit, covered in armor, with an odd shawl around his waist, and a dark, black helmet on his head.

"What do you make of him," Master Xehanort said stopping just short of the figure. "Ventus?"

"He ain't gonna cut it," the figure said with a sneer in his voice. "Somebody's gotta break that loser in."

"Not here, you won't," Xehanort said fiercely. "I have to keep up appearances."

"I know that," the figure said. "He just needs a little incentive to leave home. I think I know just how to do it too."

With that, the pair continued to walk down the stairway, their plans ready to put into action.

XxXx

Terra grunted as he blocked another one of Naruto's strikes. It baffled him at just how the older man could be so much faster, so much stronger, and so much more powerful all around than any of the three of them were.

As it was, Terra's armor, which he had summoned some time ago, had been quickly chipped away bit by bit by Naruto's harsh strikes with his Keyblade. This was obviously the difference between a Master and an Apprentice.

He was on his last leg, sweat running down his face and completely out of breath while Naruto was barely breathing hard. Terra knew that the fight wouldn't last much longer, although he wished it could. He was, surprisingly, having fun. Even though he knew that he was going to lose.

He smiled slightly in defeat, as the blond quickly disappeared from his sight and he was struck one last time, before everything went black.

XxXx

Aqua and Ventus could only stare on in shock as Terra was decimated by the blond. They watched as he was picked apart bit by bit by powerful strikes and amazing uses of light magics that they had never seen before.

And the speed at which it was performed was more shocking than anything. Among the three of them, Ventus had always been the fastest, but this Master Naruto made him look slower than any turtle.

He disappeared from their sight at more than one point in the fight all the while leaving after images of himself confusing Terra and the two of them. If it hadn't been for the armor he had donned on earlier in the fight it would've been over much quicker.

As it was, Terra wouldn't last much longer, his armor almost falling completely apart from the vicious strikes from the Master he was fighting.

Aqua had stolen a glance at Master Eraqus sometime during the middle of the fight to see a rather impassive face. She didn't know what to make of it. She turned back just in time to see the blond deliver the final strike, ending the fight before catching him before he hit the floor.

Turning towards Ventus, she couldn't help but feel sympathy for him. She knew that he practically worshiped Terra and to see him beat down like he was must have been earth shattering. She closed her eyes, hoping against hope that this would all somehow work out in Terra's favor, for all of their sakes.

XxXx

When Terra came to, he was met with the sight of Aqua and Ventus hovering over him as he lay in his bedroom.

"Terra! You're awake!" Ventus exclaimed with a bright smile, one that Aqua mirrored. "We were worried about you."

He groaned as he sat up, his body aching.

"How long have I been out?" he asked quietly.

"Not long, maybe ten minutes or so," Aqua said. "Master Naruto used a healing spell on you. We've never seen it before so we didn't know it how it would take for you to wake up."

He sighed heavily, before slowly moving to the side of the bed.

"So I guess I didn't pass then," he stated more than asked. He was surprised though, when a new voice answered him.

"Actually, that has yet to be decided."

He, along with both Ventus and Aqua, turned to see Master Naruto leaning on the door frame with a slight smile on his face, Master Eraqus standing behind him, also wearing a small smile.

"What do you mean?" he said, confusion written on his face.

"What Eraqus means is that I never said that you had to win to pass the test," Naruto said while stepping forward. "In fact, both I and Eraqus expected you to lose. The test had more to do with your strength of will and heart than it did your skills with a Keyblade. I saw more than enough of you skills during the first test."

"What do you mean it had more to do with his strength of will and heart?" Aqua questioned. They all wanted to know the answer to that question judging by the looks on their faces.

"Terra, during your spar with Aqua you showed that you had the potential to lose yourself in darkness. What we wanted to see, no, what we needed to see from you was your ability to control yourself against an opponent that you could not possibly win against. Would you use the power of darkness to temporarily empower yourself? Or would you push aside that temptation for temporary power and use the skills that you've learned from Master Eraqus even if it meant that you would lose, sticking to your beliefs. I'm glad to say that you impressed us."

Terra blinked for a moment, trying to process the information given to him. He was just about to speak before Ventus blurted out, "So does that mean he passed the test?"

This time, it was Eraqus that answered with a chuckle.

"Yes Ventus, it means that Terra passed his test. With spectacular color I might say."

The cheer that come from Ventus was both expected and loud, but neither of the friends really cared for decorum at the moment. Aqua had thrown herself at Terra in a tight hug as the look of shock slowly left Terra's face, only to be replaced with a large smile which was followed by loud laughter from all three of them.

The two Masters couldn't help but grin at the three friends exuberance. Although they knew that things were just beginning for the three friends, they allowed them to have their moment of laughter. There might not be much of it in the near future.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Please Review!


	3. The Unversed

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not Naruto, nor Kingdom Hearts.

AN: I feel like such a ditz. I've actually had this chapter done for months. Yes you read that right. FOR MONTHS! And I totally forgot to upload it. That is a first. I've never goofed up like that. I actually thought I did upload it so when I went to start the fourth chapter I realized I still hadn't uploaded the third chapter.

Moving on... I hope you enjoy this update and the one to come for this weekend. I'm actually working on it as we speak so look out for it. The previous authors note will be deleted soon as well so please make sure to check out my new story Oblivion as it's a KH/Naruto crossover as well. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

_The cheer that come from Ventus was both expected and loud, but neither of the friends really cared for decorum at the moment. Aqua had thrown herself at Terra in a tight hug as the look of shock slowly left Terra's face, only to be replaced with a large smile which was followed by loud laughter from all three of them._

_The two Masters couldn't help but grin at the three friends exuberance. Although they knew that things were just beginning for the three friends, they allowed them to have their moment of laughter. There might not be much of it in the near future._

XxXx

Terra and Aqua stood in front of Master Eraqus as he gave them a brief and somewhat final lecture on what they were now expected to do as Keyblade Masters. Master Naruto was standing off to the side, his eyes closed with a deep look of concentration on his face. It looked as though he was trying to listen to something but couldn't quiet make it out. Ventus had retreated to his room for the time being, the lecture Eraqus was giving was for their ears only.

"...and insomuch as you are now Keyblade Master, you must always be conscious of-"

He was cut off by the sound of bells ringing in the distance. They were all a bit surprised by it, and couldn't help but wonder what was going on.

"Eraqus," Naruto said. "Look, behind you."

They all turned to see a light shining from a jewel that was behind the middle chair in the room.

"What is that?" Aqua asked.

Both Masters moved to congregate around the light, leaving the two new Masters in their bewilderment.

"Aqua, do you have any idea what's going on?" Terra asked quietly.

"I don't know," she said with a shake of her head. "Ven should've been here by now, what with the bells and everything. Where do you think he is?"

Terra only shrugged.

"Very well then, I'll send my students to investigate," they heard Master Eraqus say. It was obvious that the two Masters were speaking with someone. "Yes, I understand. He will be going with them, farewell."

"That was my dear old friend Yen Sid," Eraqus said as he stood in front of his students. "As you know, he is Master no more, but he still keeps a close eye on the tides of light and darkness. His counsel serves as signposts on the road we wielders of the Keyblade must walk. All the more reason, then, for concern, for he tells me the princesses of heart are in danger.

"Not only from the forces of darkness, as you may assume, but also from a new threat, one that feeds on negativity. Fledgling emotions that have taken monster form. Yen Sid calls them the "Unversed." As wielders of the Keyblade, you are tasked with striking down any who would upset the balance of light and darkness. The Unversed are no exception. I tried to pass this news on to Master Xehanort, but my repeated attempts to reach him have failed. Master Naruto hasn't had any luck with this either. I doubt there is any connection, and yet... This all troubles me."

He took a small breath, to give them a chance to absorb what he had just said before speaking again.

"So here we are. I need you two to get this situation under control Oddly enough, the timing couldn't be more perfect."

This caused raised eyebrows between the two friends, which was noticed by Eraqus.

"As the newest Keyblade Masters you are going to be taken out to different worlds to learn things that you couldn't learn here. Master Naruto was going to be taking you on a tour of sorts, to different worlds. This will give you a chance to not only learn what you need to know to as Masters, but to also eliminate the Unversed and find Master Xehanort."

Master Naruto and I have unlocked the Lanes Between, forbidden pathways that you may use to travel between this world and countless others. The darkness looms closer than usual within these spaces, but your armor will protect you. Lastly, remember that order must be kept. You can't tell anyone that there are other worlds. Now go with Master Naruto and fulfill your duty."

"Yes Master," they said in unison.

"Master Eraqus," Naruto said. "We'd best be on our way. The quicker this gets done the better."

XxXx

Ventus sighed as he lay on his bed, swinging his wooden keyblade. While he was happy for his friends passing their exam, especially for Terra, he couldn't help but feel a bit left out.

They were going to be leaving soon with Master Naruto after their debriefing with Master Eraqus. His thoughts were interrupted by a loud bell ringing in the distance. He jumped to his feet and ran towards his door before he was stopped short by an unfamiliar voice.

"Better hurry Ventus," the voice said. He turned to see a masked figure leaning against his desk wearing an odd outfit of what looked like muscles and a shawl around his waist.

"Who are you?"

"You'll never see Terra again," he said in a somewhat cocky voice.

"What?" he asked incredulously. "Get real, I can see Terra anytime I want."

There was a moment of silence before the boy spoke again.

"Like right now?" he asked. "He's leaving you behind, and by the time you catch up he'll be a different person."

Ventus was getting fed up with this guy.

"Look whoever you are, you don't know the first thing about Terra. Me and him will always be a team. You trying to pick a fight or what?" he said angrily, brandishing his wooden keyblade.

"Oh grow up," the boy said while walking across the room. "Is that what you call friendship? You'll never know the truth unless you go out and find it for yourself."

He turned to look at Ventus.

"Come on, what could you possibly know when you're stuck here, looking at nothing but what's in your tiny world," he said while opening a dark portal. With that, he disappeared, leaving Ventus alone with his thoughts. Thoughts that quickly turned towards Terra and all the times they spent together. Tearing away from his thoughts with vigor, he turned and raced out of his room, hoping that he wasn't too late.

XxXx

"Good luck you two," Eraqus said as they stood outside the castle doors. "I know you'll do great under Master Naruto."

"Thank you Master," they both said.

"Alright you two, lets go," Naruto said.

"Terra, you don't know where Ven is do you?" Aqua asked him quietly. She held a look of worry on her face and Terra really couldn't blame her for it. He himself was wondering about Ven, as they hadn't seen him since the results of the Exam were given. Just when he was about to answer they heard Ven calling out to them. Naruto paused to give them time to say goodbye.

"Terra," Ventus shouted as he raced towards them. "Terra, I..."

He was cut off by Terra placing a hand on his head. He looked up to see both Terra and Aqua flash a grin his way.

"It's okay," Terra said. Any response Ventus had was cut off as the three of them summoned their armor and Keyblade. Terra's armor was a mix of browns, reds, and gold while Aqua's was a mix of different shades of blue and silver.

Naruto's armor was pale white and gold making it out to see as though was was some type of royalty. It was only a moment later that Naruto swung his Keyblade upwards, releasing a beam of light that opened a portal to the lanes between. The three of them threw their Keyblade towards the sky, transforming them into different shaped gliders.

They each hopped onto their respective gliders before disappearing into the portal leaving Ventus with Eraqus.

"Come Ventus, let us retire for the day," Eraqus said after a brief moment. As Eraqus began to walk away, he heard the sound of a glider being activated. He turned back to see Ventus quickly making his way after the trio.

"Ventus! Stop!" he shouted. Either Ventus didn't hear or he chose to ignore his Masters callings as he disappeared into the lanes between.

Eraqus could only frown as he watched the boy disappear into the distance.

_'This won't turn out well'_, he thought as he walked back towards the castle, his thoughts going a mile a minute.

* * *

A bit short I know, but don't worry the next will be longer.

Don't forget to review!


	4. Enchanted Dominion

Disclaimer: I own nothing

AN: Hello, new chapter! Now before you read make sure you read the previous chapter. I uploaded it the same day that I uploaded that authors note so you may not have read it yet.

Hope you enjoy!

AN: This chapter has not been beta'd

* * *

It was was with a flash of light that they arrived at their destination. They looked around as they deactivated their armor. It seemed that they had landed in a grassy meadow.

Before they could even speak they were surrounded by odd looking creatures. They were small and blue with lighting shaped horns and pointed faces with red eyes. They all summoned their Keyblades as they faced the creatures with their backs to each other.

"What are they?" Aqua asked. "Are they the natives of this world?"

"No, these are the Unversed," Naruto said. "They're creatures that grow from negative emotions and are considered the opposite of human life."

"Will our Keyblades work on them?" Terra asked. Instead of responding Naruto quickly slashed through the unversed that had tried to attack him while he was speaking. It was fair game after that.

They slashed and tore through the group that had appeared effortlessly, Terra literally smashing through them with brute strength and Aqua freezing and burning them with her magic. It wasn't long before they were once again standing in an empty clearing, Naruto wearing a troubled look on his face.

"Master Naruto," Aqua said softly. "What's wrong?"

"The unversed," he said after a moment. "They shouldn't exist. The very fact that they do is a problem but they've started to attack the realm of light which can't mean anything good."

He turned to them, his face grave with no trace of a smile anywhere to be seen.

"Terra, Aqua," he said authoritatively. "We'll scout this world out to see what's happening. Aqua, you head that way," he said pointing deeper into the meadow. "Terra, your with me."

"Yes Master," they both said respectfully.

"Aqua, if you find anything out of the ordinary, anything at all, come back to me as soon as you're able."

"Of course," she said as she walked away.

"Come on Terra," Naruto said as he started to leave as well.

XxXx

As they slashed they're way through the many unversed they came across a rather large bridge that led to an even larger castle. What really caught their eye however, was the person standing not that far from them.

They could tell it was a woman from the back, even though she was wearing a long dark cloak. She had what looked like black horns on her head along with a brown staff with a sickly green orb at the end of it. They slowly approached her and, sensing their presence, she spoke.

"What's this..." she said in a silky voice as she turned to face them. "Why aren't you two alseep? That fool Flora cast a spell to put everyone in this castle into a deep slumber."

"Who are you," Terra said boldly. Naruto sent him a look that he missed.

"Why, I am Maleficent," she proclaimed. "As all who dwell in this kingdom would know. Now you must reciprocate the introduction. Who are you two?"

"I'm Terra, and this is Master Naruto," Terra spoke once again missing the look the older blond sent him. "What do you know about those monsters, the ones who attacked us?"

"Terra..." Naruto growled. It seemed that he got the hint this time judging by the look on his face. He seemed properly abashed.

"Hmph, now why would I give a thought to creatures so base," she said in a noncholant voice as she walked towards the railing of the bridge, ignoring the interaction between the two. "So inconsequential?"

"They are base, that's for sure," Terra said under his breath.

"We're looking for someone," Naruto said, speaking to her for the first time. "Have you ever heard of a man named Xehanort?"

"That name is not familiar to me," she said not turning to face them. "Is he an outsider, like yourself?"

Warning bells were starting to go off in Naruto's head. Something wasn't right here.

"Oh, but wait... I do remember someone leaving the castle. I'm not sure what he was doing but, I can only be certain that he was not from this kingdom. If you're curios, go see the castle for yourself. There, the entrance is past the bridge," she said pointing towards the castle.

"Thank you for your help," Naruto said with a slight bow. "If you see anything else please let us know."

They hadn't gone three steps before she spoke up again.

"Wait," she said almost hesitatingly. "perhaps he did speak, about imprisoning 'the light'. 'The light' could be so many things. Could he have meant Princess Aurora?"

Naruto's eyes widen dramatically at those words as she disappeared in a flash of green fire. He turned to Terra only to see that he had gone ahead. Naruto could only sigh. That boy would be the death of him. He quickly ran to catch up with him, hopefully to keep him from doing something that would get them in trouble.

XxXx

Naruto quietly made his way into the castle's audience chamber, eyes sweeping the area in seconds, detecting no immediate threat. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a staircase that seemed to have been placed out of the way.

As he started to make his way towards the stairs his senses suddenly went wild. Jumping to the side he managed to dodge the attack from a rather large unversed.

It was blue just like the small ones they had seen, but aside from that and the unversed symbol that's where the similarities end. It had powerful looking arms and legs, all ending in sharp points, large horns that twitched and moved with a life of its own, and the unmistakeable red eyes (Eternal Rest). Naruto quickly summoned his Keyblade and dodge another strike.

Landing on the hand that was used to attack him, he ran up the arm before launching a series of concentrated slashes to its face before flipping back a good distance away. The unversed trashed around in pain leaving marks in the walls and even tearing chunks of it out.

It focused on Naruto as the horns on it's head lashed out at him. In an amazing display of flexibility and speed he managed to dodge each of the strikes, with a few close calls.

Seeing as it was getting nowhere, the unversed changed tactics. Recalling it's horns, it held it pointed hands above it's head as it gather an immense amount of negative energy.

Seeing the incoming attack, Naruto held his hand to the side as his Keyblade began to float in front of him, a soft glow coming from it just as the unversed slammed the orb down on him.

\

After a spectacular explosion the unversed was surprised to see, if it could be surprised, that Naruto was still standing, protected from the attack by a crystallized barrier.

Dismissing the barrier Naruto jumped to dodge the sweeping attacks sent his way by the enraged unversed. As he landed, he immediately went into a spin, holding the edge of his blade out as he spun.

As he picked up speed beams of light shot out of his blade, all striking the unversed, and exploding in a shower of light as they made contact sending the unversed to it's back.

Before it could recover Naruto stopped his spin before leaping into the air and thrust his blade into the chest of the unversed. Grasping the handle of the blade with both hands, he closed his eyes as the blade started to glow.

The unversed screamed in pain before disappearing in a blinding flash of light leaving Naruto standing there alone. After catching his breath he turned to go up the stair case only to see something that made his heart stop cold.

At the top of the staircase stood Maleficent, and in her hands was a heart in which he could feel no darkness. He started to charge only for her to once again disappear in a blaze of green fire.

"Dammit!" he yelled as he swung his Keyblade striking nothing but air. "Terra what the hell did you do?"

XxXx

He made his way through the hallway before stopping in front of a door.

He had to be completely sure.

He pushed the door open slowly and entered cautiously. It was a small circular stone room with a fire place on one side, and a large window on the other. Near the window was an extravagant bed and in it lay a young woman with long hair just as blond as his, though very smooth and straight.

She wore a small golden crown and a deep blue dress, but the oddest thing about her was that she was sleeping, peacefully. Naruto walked over and lifted his Keyblade over her, the blade emitting a soft glow as he ran it over her.

It was just as he had feared. Someone had stolen her heart, and he had a feeling that it was Terra.

Growling softly he gripped his Keyblade and dug it into the very stone itself before chanting a spell. Ghostly figures quickly appeared and Naruto watched the proceedings with cold eyes.

Terra, as he was slowly manipulated into taking the young maidens heart, and Maleficent, as she revealed that her heart held nothing but light, without the slightest traces of darkness whatsoever.

Terra realizing what he had done and in his shame, leaving the world altogether to find a way to make amends. Naruto sighed as he released the spell.

So Terra hadn't done anything wrong, or rather, it hadn't been his fault. He shook his head at the actions of the foolhardy boy, silently promising not to leave before the young woman heart was returned.

As he made his way through the hall and down the steps, he could only think that no one messed with his apprentices.

XxXx

He found her standing in the clearing they were in earlier, clearly just finished fighting off more of the unversed if the scorch marks in the grass were any indication.

"Aqua," he called out. "You doing okay?"

She took a moment to catch her breath before answering.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said. "Where's Terra?"

Naruto could only sigh and pinch the bridge of his nose.

"I'll tell you in just a moment. Were you able to find out anything?"

"There was a large wall of black and green fire a little further from here," she said. "I couldn't really see anything on the other side but after testing it a bit I think our Keyblades can bring it down. "

"Good job Aqua," Naruto said distractedly. It was clear to Aqua that there was a lot on his mind.

"Master Naruto," she asked tentatively. "Where's Terra? Did something happen to him?"

Again he sighed but this time began to walk in the direction of the fire.

"I'll explain everything on the way Aqua," he said. "Come on, we don't have a lot of time."

XxXx

They were both quiet as they reached the clearing where Aqua said the wall of fire was, both lost in thought. The only thing was that there was no wall of fire anywhere in sight.

"But it was right here," Aqua said in a confused tone.

"Maybe someone took it down before we got here," Naruto said. "Let's keep going."

They only walked a few steps before they reached a rather desolate area. The sky had turned dark and there was a long pathway leading to a rather ominous looking castle. As they looked at the castle they both noticed something flying towards them.

"What's that?" Aqua asked as a light passed over them and heading towards the forest.

"That was the Princesses heart!" Naruto exclaimed. "Someone's up there, lets hope its Terra. Let's go take a look inside."

They raced up the pathway taking down the unversed that blocked their path with precision. As they made they're way towards the castle gates they saw a group of odd looking creatures. They were all dressed similarly, wearing brown tunics and black helmets.

The instant they spotted the pair they charged them. While it was child's play to take them down, there were swarms of them attacking at one time. The moment the wave lessened they made their way into what looked like a throne room only to hear a familiar voice.

"There's no way Terra would hurt somebody like that!"

They quietly made their way further into the room to see Ventus arguing with Maleficent.

"You don't believe me?" She said smugly. "That's unfortunate, for he agreed so easily."

"He did?" they heard him say, the anguish in his voice palpable.

"Ven!" Aqua shouted as they ran into view. "Don't be fooled!"

"Aqua! Master Naruto!"

"Terra would never do that," she said. "You know that as well as I do."

"Besides," Naruto spoke while looking at Maleficent. "She was the one to manipulate him with her power. Terra was nothing more than a pawn to her. But thanks to you Ventus, her plan was ruined."

"Ahh... the truth can be most cruel," Maleficent said. "Even amongst the closest of friends. After all, one never knows the secrets of another's heart. I'm sure you'll agree... Ventus... Aqua... and of course Master Naruto."

"Ventus," Naruto said, not taking his eyes off of Maleficent. "I have to ask what you're doing here. Shouldn't you be at home right now?"

"I came looking for Terra," he said sadly. "I was worried about him."

"Ven, Terra will be fine," she said with a smile. "We'll find him soon. It'll be okay, so you can go home, alright?"

She could see the struggle on his face and could only hope that he would make the choice to go home.

"Sorry Aqua, Master Naruto," he said after a moment. "But I can't go home, not yet. It's just... I have to find him before it's too late!"

"Too late for wha-" she started to say before he ran off. "Ven!

"I see you too wiled a Keyblade," Maleficent said before Aqua could run off.

"How is it that you know about the Keyblade Maleficent?" Naruto said with a growl. "That whole thing about not seeing Xehanort was a front, wasn't it?"

"A source of power..." Maleficent said ignoring the question. "A key that opens the hearts of men, of entire worlds... and allows one to obtain anything and everything. Such a power I find most fascinating."

"Xehanort... he told you all of this didn't he?" Naruto said, his eyes icy.

"Yes, he told me quite a bit about the Keyblade..." she answered almost reluctantly. "Would you two like to assist me in my endeavors?"

"Never!" They both exclaimed, jumping into their stances.

"I see, Xehanort was right, you two are very stubborn," she said almost disappointed. "It seems you need time to consider my offer. Fortunately, I have the perfect place for you to contemplate your decision."

As she spoke, the orb at the end of her staff started to glow an ominous green color before she stuck the ground with it. Beneath their feet a pool of darkness erupted beneath them creating a large hole where they stood, leaving the both of them to fall down into the abyss.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please leave a review!


End file.
